What Hurts the Most
by Longing for Oblivion
Summary: When one of their own is hurt and disappears Flack and the CSIs have not only to try their hardest to find them but also to keep their feelings from interfering with the investigation.


_**Discs.:**__ I don't own anything you recognize from the show!_

_**Summary:**__ When one of their own is hurt and disappears Flack and the CSIs have not only to try their hardest to find them but also to keep their feelings from interfering with the investigation._

_**Pairings:**__ Mac/Angell, mentioning of Flack/Angell, SMacked in later chapters_

_**Genres:**__ Crime, Romance, Suspense, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy _

_**Spoilers:**__ Since this takes place some time after "Point Of No Return" there might be spoilers up to that episode, however, there will most definitely be spoilers for "Rush To Judgement"._

_**A/N:**__ Another new story, this one is based on the original idea behind my story "Race Against Time", though I changed the pairing and timeline. Anyway, I hope you will like this story - even though the main pairing is Mac/Angell!_

* * *

**What Hurts the Most**

_1. Missing_

Entering the squadroom and heading to his desk Flack tried to stifle a yawn, though that turned out to be easier said than done, considering that it was only short after six in the morning. Well, it wasn't like he had to already be at work, but he still had quite a lot of paperwork to do, which he wanted to finish before he was too busy with another case.

As he had reached his desk and was about to sit down another yawn escaped his mouth and after a second or two of consideration he decided to first get himself some coffee before focusing on his paperwork.

When he returned to his desk he first put the cup down before taking a seat. Grabbing the first file from the pile he released a low sigh and opening it he reached for his coffee and took a sip of the hot, dark liquid.

_About two and a half hours later:_

Flack wasn't quite sure how much time had passed when he heard someone call his name. Looking up from the file he had been reading he saw Captain Carlisle standing in the door-way of his office and gesturing for him to come to him. While getting up and heading over to his boss Flack couldn't help wondering what the matter could be.

As Flack had almost reached him Carlisle went back into his office, signalling Flack to follow him. Stopping after a few steps Carlisle turned around and instructed,

"Please close the door."

When he had done what he had been told Flack gave his CO a questioning glance and asked,

"What is it, Captain?"

For a second or two the other man closed his eyes, a thoughtful expression on his face, before he glanced back at Flack. Taking a deep breath he wanted to know,

"Have you by any chance seen Angell, or heard from her?"

After a moment of consideration he shook slowly his head and stated,

"No, I didn't."

"Did she maybe say something about coming later today?" Carlisle inquired after a short moment of silence.

At that question Flack took a quick glance at his watch and, frowning slightly as he saw that it was already 8:45, he replied,

"Eh, no, sir. Why?"

"Her shift started almost an hour ago and so far she didn't show up."

Hearing that Flack realized to his own surprise that he indeed hadn't seen Angell anywhere as he had headed to Carlisle's office and wondered for a moment why he hadn't noticed that right away. However, only a second or two later that question faded from his mind as the words of his supervisor echoed through his mind and he couldn't help feeling slightly on edge, considering that he knew perfectly well that Angell was never late. In fact he was pretty sure that she hadn't even been late once throughout the entire time he knew her.

"She isn't due to testify in any trial today. And so far I couldn't reach her on either her cell phone nor at her apartment."

Listening to what Carlisle was saying Flack's frown deepened and even though he tried to remain calm he couldn't help but starting to get worried.

After Carlisle had trailed off it was for a moment silent in the room. When Flack eventually spoke up again he tried to keep the tone of his voice light, tried not to let his worry show,

"You want me to run by her apartment and see if she's there?"

"Yeah..." Carlisle replied,

"Hopefully she simply didn't hear the alarm clock and is still sleeping."

Flack nodded slightly in agreement, even though he doubted that that was really the case.

A second or two later Carlisle signalled him that he was dismissed. However, just as Flack was about to turn to leave he spoke up once more,

"Oh, and Flack..." He paused, waiting for Flack to look back at him before he continued,

"I'd appreciate it if this stays between us until we know more." Seeing Flack nod again Carlisle added,

"Call when you're there."

"Of course." Flack assured, before opening the door and leaving his supervisor's office.

Walking through the squadroom he stopped at Angell's desk and opened one of the drawers to get the spare-key to her apartment. Once he had found the key and had taken it he closed the drawer again and left.

As he drove away from the precinct and into the direction where Angell lived Flack tried hard not to think too deeply about his conversation with Carlisle, though that of course turned out to be pretty much impossible.

_At Angell's apartment, about 17 minutes later:_

Stopping the car and turning off the engine Flack couldn't help wondering for a second or two how many traffic regulations he had violated on his way over from the precinct. Eventually pushing that thought aside he released a heavy sigh and got finally out of the car.

When he entered the building a moment later he sighed once more, heading quickly up to the floor where Angell lived he hoped that she had maybe really simply overslept - tried to ignore the fact that he knew her too good as to really believe it.

Nearing the front-door of her apartment Flack reached into the right pocket of his jacket and pulled the key out. Once he had reached the door and was about to unlock and open it he froze and a deep frown appeared on his face as he saw that it was already slightly open.

Considering that discovery he couldn't help but starting to have a very bad feeling about this, knowing that this simply couldn't be any good, after all, Angell would _**never **_leave her door open. Just a few seconds later his frown deepened and he felt his worry even increase when he noticed that the wood around the lock was damaged.

Now being on full alert Flack reached with his right hand for his holster and opening the button, making sure that he could draw his gun at any second, he pushed carefully the door further open and went inside.

Upon entering the apartment he took a look around, scanning quickly yet thouroughly his surroundings, and frowned worried as he noticed the slight chaos in the room - the signs of a struggle, there were numerous things scattered over the floor, along with a couple of chairs that had fallen down.

Letting his eyes wander over the mess around him he frowned and only a short moment later his eyes widened and he couldn't help drawing in a sharp breath as he caught sight of a crimson stain on the carpet a few inches in front of his feet. Noticing another one just a step away from the first one and a third short behind that a concerned expression appeared on his face.

A second or two later he drew his gun and proceeded slowly to the bedroom, from where the blood trail seemed to come, listening carefully for any sound, while at the same time trying to avoid making any noise himself.

Slowly nearing the bedroom he felt how his heart started beating faster, hammering so hard that he could feel it resound throughout his entire body. Adrenaline started racing through his veins, heightening his every sense, putting every cell, every fiber of him on alert.

Stopping in front of the slightly open door he took a deep, calming breath, unsure of what was awaiting him at the other side of the door. Eventually pushing the door open and entering the room he took a look around and wasn't the least surprised to find nobody inside, instead he found more signs for a struggle.

The bedspread along with one of the pillows was on the floor, the lamp from the nightstand at the side next to the door had fallen to the ground along with Angell's badge. Taking a look at the things that had remained on the nightstand Flack frowned and glancing at the nightstand on the other side of the bed his frown deepened, unable to shake the feeling that something was missing.

However, it took him a moment to realize what it was - her gun wasn't there. He knew she always put it on the left nightstand, right next to her badge... At that thought Flack let his head hang and closed momentarily his eyes, biting his lower lip as it made him inevitably think about his relationship with Angell.

A few seconds later he shook slightly his head, reminding himself that this was certainly not the right time for reminiscing about it, about them. Turning to leave the bedroom he paused for a moment as he noticed that there were several small blood-stains on the door-frame and he didn't need one of the CSIs to know that the blood was from a gunshot-wound.

Leaving the bedroom he stopped once more after a few steps as he saw a rather big blood stain on the floor not even one foot away from him. Walking over to it and crouching down next to it he realized that it was where the blood-trail he had noticed after entering the apartment was starting. Only a moment later he let out a heavy sigh when he saw Angell's gun lying on the floor. At the realization that it was most likely her blood he couldn't help but close momentarily his eyes.

Opening his eyes again he studied once again the blood-stain, being incapable of keeping himself from wondering how serious Angell had been injured, about the possibility that she might be already dead.

Pushing that thought quickly aside he tore eventually his eyes away from the blood and straightened up. Once he was standing he looked for a last time at the blood and Angell's gun before he went to check finally the other rooms.

As he returned to the living-room a few minutes later, after making sure that the apartment was clear, he put his gun back into its holster, before he pulled out his cell phone and called Carlisle.

It only took a few seconds before his supervisor answered the call,

"You're there?"

"Yeah..." Flack replied.

"Any sign of Angell?" Carlisle inquired.

"No, but someone busted her door open and there are signs of a struggle..." Flack paused for a moment, eventually he took a deep breath and added,

"I also found blood..." As he trailed off he could hear how Carlisle sighed.

It was silent for a short while then the other man instructed,

"Alright, I want you to stay there and notify the hospitals and ERs."

"I'm on it." Flack said and after a moment of hesitation he asked,

"What about Angell's family?"

"I'm gonna call her father as soon as I called Taylor and sent some unis over to secure the scene." Carlisle told him and a second or two later they hung up.

For a moment Flack let his head hang and closed his eyes, before he opened them again, releasing a heavy sigh and decided to focus on his task instead of allowing himself to think too much about the situation.

_Tbc_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this! Please do me a favor and REVIEW!_


End file.
